Something More
by KKolumbus
Summary: After being willingly kidnapped and taken to another world, princesses Kagome and Sango must be hidden. Kagome is stuck rooming with an arrogant half demon... whom she doesn't quite get along with. InuKag MirSan. Being continued after 5 years!
1. An elusive shadow

"Elbows off the table!" an irritated voice commanded. "Stomach in, shoulders back. Goodness Kagome, sometimes I wonder how you will ever survive in Court. Ladies who act even remotely like you do hardly ever find a suitable husband. You were lucky enough to be picked out of the general populace for your good looks. However since you have almost no dowry to offer, the only choice you have for a happy, luxurious life with a good husband is to act demurely, be polite…"

Kagome sat up and smoothed out her skirts, putting on an alert face, yet successfully tuning out her instructor's words. She knew that everything being said was true though. Her mother had died suddenly about 9 years ago, leaving her husband completely devastated and her daughter completely bewildered. After all, she was only 8 years old at the time. In time, she learned to cook and clean, and take care of her father, since he was totally unreceptive for almost a year after her mother's death. After that initial period though, she could get him to smile more and more often, so that he finally made a total recovery. He sang as he worked in the fields, and occasionally took her the 6 miles over to the small town to catch up with her friends. It was hard for her to _have_ friends when she and her father lived acres away from anyone, on their small farm.

It was on one of those trips that a herald had come looking for a beautiful young woman, aged 14-16, to live at a castle, far away, and –once she was older and educated enough- go to court and in due course, find a husband. She was 15 at the time, and her father had seized on it as her chance to live a better life than his had been. He walked her forward to the herald, who declared that she would do quite nicely, and (without even enough time to go home and collect her belongings) she had been whisked into a bleak-looking carriage with only one tiny window to peer out of. It was through this grimy window that she got her last glimpse at the town she had never really known, and her beloved father, who she _had_ known, and adored with all her heart.

She couldn't help but feel that she was being kidnapped, and her vivid imagination (having few friends and copious amounts of chores had developed her imagination to an extent that was probably unhealthy) helped her weave a tale in which she conked the herald on the head and tied him to a tree, then grabbed the reins of the carriage horse and galloped off into the horizon. Of course, she knew deep down that it was just a wistful fancy.

After several hours and numerous daydreams, she arrived at a majestic castle that glittered (rather menacingly) and towered over her. Her hopeful wishes were soon crushed when she realized what her life would be like in the upcoming years. She was fated to learn history and etiquette until the day she died. Or married. She wasn't sure which one would be worse.

It was now a couple years and countless shouting matches later. She had difficulty settling into this new lifestyle, though she tried to be grateful for this chance given to her. Going from baggy shirts and breeches to corsets and huge skirts was not very pleasant. She couldn't climb trees anymore either. And not she was sitting impatiently, listening to another lecture and wishing that her Prince Charming would burst through that horrid stained glass window to her left and carry her to a distant land…..

"Well," her instructor snapped suddenly, "at least you look proper now." (Kagome had straightened her posture as much as humanely possible). "Now if you could only _behave_ properly, then we would be getting somewhere."

Kagome rolled her eyes ever so slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed. That dreaded voice barked out again, saying, "Believe it or not, I happened to witness that eye roll. You'll never be thought of well in Court if you roll- there you go again! Very well, we will continue lessons tomorrow, when you will _have a better attitude!_"

Kagome thankfully rose from her stiff-backed chair and walked slowly and primly out of the lavishly decorated room. Once out of sight in the hall, however, she picked up her skirts and dashed to her rooms. When she reached her bedroom, she slid the bolt to her door shut and sank wearily down on her expensive bed. She contentedly picked up her latest novel- about a dragon that was plaguing the lands and a girl named Aerin who set out to kill it-, but before she could escape into that alternate world, she saw a human sized shadow flit across her bathroom doorway.

She lit a nearby lamp, hand shaking only slightly, and paced bravely over to the bathroom. She thrust the lamp in front of her, peering inside the doorway, and saw…nothing. She sighed and came to the conclusion that the shadow was just a figment over her overactive imagination. '_I've been reading too many novels!_' she scolded herself mentally. She did indeed read a great many books in whatever spare time she had, for they were basically her only friends on the castle. All of the other girls she had met were prissy, snobby things, and well advanced in their classes, unlike her. Kagome had a personal tutor because she was so far behind everyone else. It wasn't that she was unintelligent, but she _was_ a farmer's daughter, after all.

Kagome walked to her wardrobe and selected a more sensible, but still flattering dress (pants being completely out of the question, of course). Walking back to her bed, she heard a knock on the door. She doubled back and crossed the room yet again, planting herself directly in front of the door.

"Who is it?" she called out impatiently, thinking it was probable a servant calling her to a meeting for the young ladies in the medium drawer room or something. What she actually heard surprised her.


	2. Crazy Magic

**Something More**

HKF

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the instructor from the first chapter, and she doesn't even have a name._

_Many thanks to _strangel _my _first_ reviewer. Woot!_

_Well, here's Chapter 2. We will probably meet the arrogant hanyou (unless I fall asleep at the keyboard. Too much exercise and too little sleep is NOT a good combination)…Enjoy (and review, if at all possible, so that I can cry tears of joy)_

_Listening to: Fleetwood Mac, Boston, The Cars, Will Smith…etc._

_Anyway…here it is._

LAST TIME: Kagome was standing at the door, waiting for the visitor to reveal the reason why he/she came.

A strong soprano voice answered, saying, "Hi, my name is Sango and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around and stuff because I'm new here and all the other girls are really bitchy.You seemed nice when I saw you at dinner last night so maybe we could be friends or whatever." Her voice, while in a neutral tone, seemed to defy her to say no.

Kagome drew back the bolt and pulled open the door, smiling hesitantly at the well-toned, tall, black haired woman who was standing there. She felt a sudden surge of empathy for this girl, who looked to be a year or so older than herself, and invited her in with a wave of her hand.

She closed the door again and was turning to introduce herself properly when she saw that elusive shadow yet again. This time it ducked behind her wardrobe. Before she could say anything, Sango, having apparently seen it too, had dashed behind the wardrobe, returning only _slightly_ dusty and hauling a black haired, violet-eyed, guy by the ankle.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome heard herself say.

"You don't have to be so snappish you know," the man said dryly as he stood up. "I am here to _help_ you after all." Kagome was about to apologize when she spotted the man inching stealthily up to Sango. Before either of them could protest, he had placed his hand directly on her butt, beaming happily at her and professing his apparent love (or lust) for her with these words. "Dear beautiful lady, would you make me the happiest man in the world and bear my children?"

He looked at her with an open, earnest expression for a few nanoseconds more before Sango recovered from her initial shock and slapped him across the face with a resounding 'smack' that Kagome was sure could be heard by anyone in the proximity of the castle. The man didn't seem at all daunted though, merely cradling his cheek in his hand and saying, "Very well, then. It seems that I will have to work to earn my fair lady's heart. Unless, of course…" His gaze shifted to Kagome but before he could utter another word she raised one eyebrow (A/N: I've always wanted to be able to raise only one eyebrow like that) nearly to her hairline with a stoic expression that just dared him to even try.

Getting the message, he cleared his throat in an appeasing way and said, 'In response to your previous question, my name is Miroku Houshi, and I am here to rescue you lovely damsels in distress," he finished with a dramatic flourish of his arms.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we aren't in distress at all, and most certainly don't need 'rescuing'," a still fuming Sango informed him. "We get along perfectly well in this ugly, oppressive excuse for a palace…" she trailed off and looked over to see Miroku's smug expression.

"So you do need my help," he countered. "Here, let me show you."

He walked over to the stone wall and glowered at it angrily, as though it was offending him. Kagome and Sango met each others eyes and both had to refrain from giggling hysterically.

When they looked back towards Miroku, however, they were shocked to find that a large space in the wall had cleared to form a vast window. As they watched, slack-jawed, this window turned blurry, and shapes seemed to be shifting somewhere behind the curtain of mist. Miroku began murmuring inaudibly and closed his eyes in concentration.

Kagome took this chance to survey him more meticulously. He was moderately tall for a male, maybe a smidgen under six feet, with his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his slender neck. His face had a strong, yet genial look, and Kagome found herself inexplicably trusting this strange, robed man.

As she digested this, she came to realize that the window had solidified and was showing what looked to be a classroom setting. There was a bunch of boys, and even a few girls, all about her age, or maybe a bit older. The vision abruptly zoomed in and to the left, where they saw Miroku gazing intently into a shiny, silvery bowl or…something. Then they could suddenly see into the bowl too, and it was showing themselves at that very moment. The real Miroku suddenly snapped his fingers and the window shattered, the glass vanishing before it hit the ground.

"So you see," he continued, "I've been watching you for some time now." (Kagome decided not to ask him which _parts_ of them he had been watching). "And I happened to notice that of all the inhabitants of the castle, you two were best endow- erm, I mean _least content_. You both seemed to generally want something more from your lives. So I'm taking you to where I live. If you don't like it there, I will take you back…eventually. I'll give you five minutes to pack. Starting…_now_," he said with a pleasant, yet commanding expression on his face, as he looked at some dark, glossy bracelet-thing on his wrist.

Without exchanging a word, the girls dashed over to their respective rooms to gather their stuff. Kagome gathered her essentials and finished packing within two minutes. She and Miroku stood uncomfortably (for her part) and waited for Sango to reappear. A minute later, she arrived back at Kagome's room, looking rather flustered, clutching a bag in one hand and a blue pillow in the other. What caught Kagome's attention, though, was a giant, white…thing strapped to her back.

Kagome opened and shut her mouth a few times before finally voicing her question. "Uhh, Sango? What is that…" she trailed off uncertainly, not even finding a convenient word to describe it.

"It's a boomerang," she replied, grinning, "And before you can ask, Miroku, I _am_ capable of using it. Quite efficiently too." she finished suggestively.

"Well then, if you say so. Let's be off then," Miroku proclaimed, his face a little red from the threat that Sango was insinuating.

He turned swiftly on his heel and marched over to the wall that the picture widow had appeared on. Without hesitation, he walked directly up to it and …disappeared through it.

1200 words. That's 200 more than last time.

_I have a goal to get 7 hours of sleep tonight, so I must be off. I've only gotten 4 hours in the past two nights (each night, not 4 hours total)._

_We will most certainly meet Inuyasha next chapter._

_I have the next 2 chapters written in a notebook already, so I'll try to get them to you soon. Maybe sometime this weekend I'll update._

_Love ya lots!_

_PLEASE PLEASE review. It would make my day. Or even my week. Month. I don't know._

_Adios. _


	3. Ungraceful Entrance

_Sorry about the break… I don't feel very inspired to write when I don't really get many reviews (hoping for a day in the future when I get a dozen or so each day…). Not to mention the fact that I've (as always) been really busy. _

_On the plus side, I have a week off of rowing, so I'll have time to write a bunch more, since I only plan to work out every other day (my coach would gasp in a horrified manner if he knew) because we just got finished conditioning for indoor championships. The erg competition was last weekend. _

_Muchas gracias to darkangelprincess24, one of my favorite authors, for reviewing. It made me happy :D_

_Listening to: country music!_

_Without further ado. _

Last Time: Miroku walked through the portal and disappeared through it. (Note the allusion to Harry Potter and platform 9 ¾'s… which I do not own, of course, though I love it with all of my heart)

Sango took a deep breath and resolutely followed him a few seconds later. Kagome suddenly found herself alone, and rather nervous too. She wanted to escape from this life so badly, though, so she closed her eyes, found her 'happy place', and began walking sedately towards the solid stone wall.

She had just begun to feel a small shred of her usual confidence return and was walking along more calmly, when her foot met with the corner of her rug and she fell flat on her face, hard. _No more questing ahead blindly_, she told herself, pushing herself up dazedly and again pacing towards the wall. She reached it and stepped through.

For a moment, she thought she had gone blind. Images of canes and seeing eye dogs floated through her discombobulated brain, but before they could take form, she was through, feeling her pupils shrink to normal size once again.

The first sight that greeted her was Miroku and Sango rolling around on the ground and snorting with laughter. She could only assume that they had witnessed that rather humiliating incident. She dropped her heavy bag and put her hands on her hips, ready to berate them thoroughly, when she noticed the third occupant of the room, who was sprawling contentedly in a chair.

He didn't look quite…human somehow, but after a few perplexed moments she decided to assume he was just a normal guy. But still… he had shockingly white hair that reached halfway down his back, and was wearing a bright red …something. She wasn't sure exactly what that shirt-and-pants ensemble was. His eyes, though- they were _mesmerizing_. Pure gold irises, which were softened in his amusement at her expense, but soon turned sharp and calculating as they roamed over her. She snapped her mouth shut, realizing that she had probably been sporting an incredibly vacant expression while she had been staring unabashedly at his masculine glory.

She was brought back to earth- _Or wherever I am_, she reminded herself- by none other than Miroku, who had apparently collected himself enough to make coherent sentences.

"Ah, Kagome, this is Inuyasha; Inuyasha, Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes met hers for the first time, and she froze, feeling rather like a deer in the carriage-lights (A/N-there are no cars back then, so no headlights either…clever isn't it?). Miroku kept talking, seeming to be unaware of the tension between the two.

"She'll be in your room tonight, Inuyasha," he announced composedly.

The carriage-lights were abruptly switched off as Inuyasha blinked, then jumped up and turned on Miroku, glaring fiercely and hissing something heatedly at him, to which Miroku replied with and equally vehement remark. As they argued, Kagome looked Inuyasha over again. He was several inches taller than Miroku, maybe 6'3", or even 6'4", and built with a kind of muscular grace, rather catlike. She blinked.

Had she just seen _ears_ on the top of his head? No… she had simply had a stressful day.

As she was processing this, Inuyasha turned irritably towards her and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her forcefully out of the room. It was either walk, or be dragged. She walked.

"Where are we going?" she inquired in the mildest tone she could manage in her present state of near-hysteria.

He graced her with a fleeting glance before saying impatiently, "You heard Miroku. We've got to hide you for… a while. Just until we get everything sorted out, anyway."

He increased his already rapid pace, still towing her behind him.

"Someone's coming," he remarked in a seemingly unruffled voice. His eyes seemed worried though. A thought struck her; could he actually be concerned for her safety?

_Short update, I know (only 900 words), but I need my beauty rest...I thinkI'm writing morein thesenotesthan in theactual chapter. I'll update tomorrow or the next day, I promise._

_I have about 5 more chapters written in my notebook, I just need time to get them written down on here._

_Please offer up **any insights** you have for my story. I have the basic storyline set, but am willing to change it if someone sends me a particularly brilliant idea._

_**Suggestions**? Feel free to criticize (nicely). Hehe-that's kind of an oxymoron._

_I understand that you have limited free time, though. Please review if you can. I live off of reviews, they are, after all"the food of my soul,__" as the wise Spongebob once said._

_Love ya!_

_HKF_


	4. Humiliating Encounter

_Next chappie, as promised. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the sakes of ye who read this. _

_Hope everyone had a nice VALENTINE'S DAY! Mine wasn't very good- I got flowers from one of my close guy friends. The same thing happened last year, except with two of my friends. Why can't they just pretend that I'm another guy? Life is complicated enough without my friends trying to hit on me. And the one guy that I wouldn't mind getting flowers from (in fact, I would have loved it) sent a huge bunch of flowers to another one of my friends. She's really sweet though, so I'll just try to get over him… sigh. drama-llama (is that a word? It should be- it's awesome)._

_On another note, my 16th birthday is Feb 24- a week from now. I'll hopefully be getting my license so that I can drive myself places instead of having my parents shuttle me everywhere. _

_My friends and I are trying to decide whether or not to go to Date Movie tomorrow. Has anyone seen it and can tell me if they actually enjoyed it?_

_I'm in a brilliantly good mood right now. Hopefully this will reflect into my writing…_

LAST TIME: Inuyasha hears someone coming down the hall. He doesn't know who it is, so he looks worried for her, or so Kagome hopes.

She shookthe thoughtoff as wistful thinking, and glanced over at Inuyasha. He looked incredibly alert and tense. She wondered idly if he was human.

"They're coming fast," he muttered, apparently to himself, "We won't make it to the dorm before them. I _could _carry her…" His face took on a calculating look.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to slam into him, and opened a door on their right, pulling her in sharply after him. He shut the door.

It was almost pitch. As Kagome's eyes adjusted, however, she found that she could almost see faint outlines, due to the light seeping through the cracks in the door. She whirled around to face what she thought was Inuyasha.

"What are we doing here? Is this your room! Why aren't there any windows or torches or anything?" but before she could inquire further, a hand swiftly clapped over her mouth. She didn't stop to consider whether it could be Inuyasha, she just acted on her first instinct.

She simultaneously flailed her arm out in a desperate attempt to maul her attacker, and licked the hand covering her mouth. Both tongue and fist connected with flesh, and the hand on her mouth was instantly released. But before she could free herself by leaping out of the tiny room, she was jerked roughly back away from the doorknob and freedom, then drawn into a toned chest, with two arms wrapped securely around her, pinning her arms to her sides- painfully securely.

"Shut up, bitch," whispered a low voice just next to her ear, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She squirmed a little in his grasp. "That tickles my neck," she informed him. "And I am not a bitch! My name is KA-GO-ME HI-GUR-…" she was abruptly cut off as his hand clamped over her mouth yet again. She signed, resigned to her fate.

Can't you tell that someone's coming, baka? Shut the hell up!" he commanded angrily. She stopped struggling, feeling hurt and ashamed. She could indeed hear footsteps approaching, though.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice just outside the door. "Where in the world are they? Unless they flew or something, they couldn't have made it this far so quickly. Are you sure her didn't kill her and drag her into this so called 'stor-age clo-set'," Sango finished slowly, sounding out the unfamiliar syllables, although her voice was still laced with suspicion.

"Inuyasha would never do that, dear Sango," said another voice she recognized as Miroku's. "But, erm, just for the heck of it, I'll check anyway."

Kagome was abruptly blinded as the door opened and light came flooding in. Blinking rapidly to try and restore her sight, she smiled up at Miroku and Sango, before turning to glare malevolently at Inuyasha, who had released his hold on her as soon as the door began opening.

She blushed furiously and brought a hand up to her mouth, realizing what it must have looked like to them. Before she could muster up an excuse, though, Miroku was pushing her bag -which she had apparently left in the other room- into her arms, and walking away with Sango in tow.

"Come on now, Sango my dear. I must get you settled before bedtime. Goodbye you lovebirds." He called out cheerfully.

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could think of a reply to this, they merely stood mutely, watching the other two disappear from their sight. Kagome saw Sango mouth the words, "Save me!" before they rounded a corner and were gone.

"Er… shall we continue," Inuyasha said in what he hoped was an offhand voice.

"Yes," Kagome said snippily, "and since you're the one who dragged me off and made me forget my bag in the first place, **you** can carry it.' She said triumphantly (it was very heavy after all).

"And before you can argue," she continued in a dangerous tone, leaning in and rising up on her tiptoes to get closer to his face. His breath was caressing her face due to their close proximity, made her heart feel like it was beating its way out of her chest, but she forced herself to maintain he tirade. "I'll have you know that if you refuse, I will yell at the top of my lungs and let the whole place know I'm here, since you seem to think I must be kept 'a secret' from everyone. Do I make myself clear?" she finished, raising her voice commandingly.

"Keh," he scoffed. "I'll have you know that I was planning on taking it anyway, out of the goodness of my heart." He bent over and picked up her bag like it weighed nothing. "Let's go already."

They set off again down the stone corridor. It had so many stairways and turns that Kagome was lost in a matter of minutes. She remembered Miroku's voice saying that Inuyasha wouldn't kill her…probably. She hoped fervently that her had been joking, because she had no clue how she would get away from Inuyasha if he did turn on her.

Right when she believed the Inuyasha might be leading her to the dungeons and her imminent doom, he stopped in front of a door with the letters '9-14-21' carved roughly into it. Before she could ask what it meant, he was 'ushering' her inside- i.e., shoving her. And thus it was she got her first look at his…room. As her wide eyes roved the sea of clothes, pieces of wood, and other unidentifiable bit of stuff, she wondered idly if this world she was in recently had some sort of catastrophe hit it- a hurricane, perhaps.

"Well, I know why I'm here now," she said sarcastically, "Apparently I'm the angel who is going to bring you salvation and rescue you from this dark pit of hell. Or maybe I'm just the maid," she said, looking over at him suspiciously.

"Or a bedwarmer. That could be arranged, you know," he grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. But before she could viciously maul him he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Actually, I have no idea why Houshi brought you here. Maybe you two are his next concubines… just kidding!" he amended hurriedly, seeing her murderous face. (A/N- concubine is an ancient Chinese word for a whore, though it was though of as a more normal job, back then.) "You two were probably brought here because he thought you were hot, or something."

She snorted ungracefully, and was about to make a cynical retort when he interrupted, holding up a long-fingered hand and saying, "As much as I would _love_ staying here and arguing to no end, I have a class to get to before I am kicked out for being late. Enjoy yourself."

He turned on his heel and walked haughtily to the door, shoving it shut behind him and locking it.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she muttered in reply, "Oh I will…"

_Yes, the numbers on Inuyasha's door may have some significance later in the story. I'm not sure yet though…_

_As you may have noticed, it's now Feb 25… I was busy, as usual, and couldn't update like I said I was going to. Sorry sorry sorry. _

_I saw Date Movie with a bunch of my friends, and I must say that it was completely hilarious. It _almost_ had a plot-line, too. Worth seeing at least once. Don't see it with your family though, they wouldn't understand- unless they're really perverted. I went with 6 or 7 guys and one girl, so we were laughing our heads off the whole time, even during this one incredibly gross part where I closed my eyes in disgust and tried not to barf…_

_We had another 1½ inches of snow that morning too, so before the movie we all got together at my house with some other people and had a snowball fight. It was awesome. Guys throw really hard though…_

_I may start transferring the next chapter from my notebook to the computer, because I'm waiting for a call from one of my friends. We're getting together to make a movie of "The History of the World" to make fun of everything we've learned in history class so far. heh heh.Unfortunately, we can't get a hold of the guy who is supposed to film the movie for us, so I'm waiting…patiently (actually, not very patiently). :Sigh:_

_Love y'all!_

_HKF_


End file.
